maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MAD Ask the Celebrity
About It's a segment where a person asks any celebrity a question and they answer it. Transcript 'Season 1' [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] Announcer: And now it's time for Ask a Celebrity. Mila: Dear Miley Cyrus, Do you do anything special to prepare for a big show? -Mila, California Miley Cyrus: To insure an electric performance, I rub cats on my feet and walk on a wool carpet. Zeb: Dear Simon Cowell, Why are you always so grouchy? -Zeb, Colorado Simon Cowell: Because my shoes are made of porcupines. Zeb: But why are the porcupines so grouchy? Porcupine: Because we got Simon Cowell on our backs. Scott: Dear Shaun White, How did you get your hair so long? -Scott, Long Island Shaun White: Every morning I start fresh by putting putty dough in my chest and then lowering my arms. [[MAD News].] [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] Announcer: And now it's time for Ask the Celebrity. Janelle: Dear Jonas Brothers, How do you guys stay so close? -Janelle Kevin Jonas: Well, we rehearse together... Nick Jonas: We go on vacations together... Joe Jonas: And we're a giant three-headed monster. Giant 3-Headed Jonas Brothers Monster: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Hope: Dear Megan Fox, If you weren't an actress, what would you be? -Hope Megan Fox: I guess I'll be a dentist because I can always get the boys to say aah. Eric: Dear Jake Gyllenhaal, how do you spell your last name? -Eric Jake Gyllenhaal: Gyle-no wait Gyll-no hang on Jille? Gille? (The giant 3-headed monster grabs Jake Gyllenhaal) YAAAH! Giant 3-Headed Jonas Brothers Monster: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR! [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] Announcer: And now it's time for Ask the Celebrity. Robert: Dear Selena Gomez, Do you have magical powers like you do on Wizards of Waverly Place? -Robert Selena Gomez: I have the power to make people do what I command. You, drop that water. Do it or you're fired! Now get on your hands and knees and lick it up! Magic. Keep licking! Sally: Dear Taylor Swift, Where do you keep all of your awards? -Sally Taylor Swift: I keep them down here in my basement right next to all the people who didn't vote for me. mockingly I'm sorry I didn't vote for you, Taylor. laughs Ivan: Dear Jay-Z, What's been the greatest moment of your life so far? -Ivan Jay-Z: Well, there was this one concert, uh, I mean it was the day I married my beautiful and talented wife, Beyoncé. whispering It was the concert. Beyoncé: I can hear you. Jay-Z: It really was the concert. SLAP! [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] Jay-Z: It really was that concert. [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] Announcer: And now it's time for Ask the Celebrity. Carlos: Dear Shakira, How do you do all those crazy dance moves? -Carlos, Florida Shakira: Easy. I had all of my bones surgically removed. dances to dance music, only to get tangled up Um, a little help here. Olivia: Dear Zac Efron, why is your hair always in your eyes? -Olivia, New York Zac Efron: The answer's quite simple, really. My hair is a living thing that constantly tries to eat my head. It's totally annoying. Hair Creature chomps Zac Efron. (Muffled) AAAAAAH! HELP! HELP! Stan: Dear Katy Perry, why are your eyes always so big? -Stan, Idaho Katy Perry: That's because I'm always about 3 feet from this crazy guy. guy does crazy things and babbles. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] Announcer: And now it's time for Ask the Celebrity. Delia: Dear Tina Fey, what's the difference between you and the character you play, Liz Lemon? -Thanks, Delia Tina Fey: Well, Liz Lemon is a successful comedy writer who has trouble juggling her personal life with her professional. I, on the other hand, am made of bees. *Bees buzzing, glasses klink* Steve: Hey George Clooney, what did you look like as a kid? -Signed, Steve George Clooney: Actually, I was a small and scrawny man-child. But, wait! This isn't me! This is Jon Cryer! I've always been amazing. Bryan: Dear Natalie Portman, you're a mom, an actress, a writer and a producer! How do you do it all? -Love, Bryan Natalie Portman: Easy! Sorcery! *Thunder crackles, tree falls* (Evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! [[Season 3|'Season 3']] [[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']] TBA Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Recurring Segments Category:Death